The Tease
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: Emma is getting a bit fluster seeing Killian's shirt getting less and less unbutton. So with the help of Ruby, she takes matters in her own hand. Characters: Captain Swan (Killian and Emma) and Ruby


Summary: Emma is getting a bit fluster seeing Killian's shirt getting less and less unbutton. So with the help of Ruby, she takes matters in her own hand.

Characters: Captain Swan (Killian and Emma) and Ruby

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of these wonderful characters. Those rights belong to the writers and creators of this beloved show on ABC.

* * *

On a small port-side town in Maine. The people are getting ready for a celebration of Halloween. The sheriff, Emma Swan is at the local diner talking to her friend, Ruby. About Emma's boyfriend, Killian lack of buttons.

"Does he know that it is getting to the point that I might have to do something, _legal?_" Emma said

"Would you lock him up?" Ruby asked

"Maybe just house arrest...with me as his only companion." Emma paused, "I don't see any down side of that." The woman laugh.

"What are you going to be dress as for Halloween?" Ruby asked

"I am thinking of a pirate. Maybe dress as Hook." Emma said. "to give Killian a small taste of his own meds"

"I have any idea...Wear a black and red lace bra under the black shirt, and unbutton it..the way that _he_ does." Ruby said.

"He does like red lace..for some reason" Emma blush. "Suddenly I cannot wait for the night to begin." She laughs.

That night. Emma is getting ready. Killian is at her apartment. Henry is with Regina for the weekend.

"Come on luv, let me see your costume."

"In a minute." Emma's voice is heard from her bedroom.

"What are you going as again?"

"Why a famous pirate captain, of coarse." Emma said. She looks in the mirror at her reflection. She could believe she found a leather jacket like Killian's at the second-hand store, that fits her, along with a vest and leather-laced trousers. She made a hook that is identical to the one that Killian has. She giggle softly to herself as she adjust her blouse, and unbutton some of the buttons to show her bra. "You ready?"

"I have been ready for a while now..Swan." Killian said.

"Coming out.." Emma walks out and did a pose like Killian. "Well?"

"Bloody-hell, that is..."Killain gulps. "amazing..you are dress like me.."

"Aye." Emma said.

"Your shirt is a bit to low in the front, love."

"So? Just feeling the moment, Jones" Emma said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"You cannot go out like that." Killian said

"Why? you do!" Emma said, as she crosses her arms against her chest. Killian's eyes grew bigger, as another part of his body grew.

"that so?" He drew Emma's into his arms, and kissed her.

"aye." Emma said after the kiss. "what are you going to do about it?"

Killian removed his jacket and vest, and began to kiss her again, as he takes of her jacket and vest. His hook arm is around her body, and he use it to push her towards him. He unbutton the last of the buttons on Emma's shirt, and her shirt is floating down to the carpet, lying on top her jacket. Killian touches the bra with light fingers. He looks down and sees leather straps for a closure of Emma's trousers. He very quickly removed them, and kissed her again, as his fingers slowly go to the center of Emma's arousal. She gasps with pleasure inside of the kiss.

Emma takes his hand away from her, and pushes him towards her bed. She quickly removed the leather, and his trousers. She looks at him, and removed his shirt. He is looking at her with such love and lust. He begins to reach for her. She shakes her head no, and pins his arm overhead. Emma kisses him, as slowly comes down his arousal rod. She rides him for a while, during part of it. Killian hand goes to one of her breast, and he kisses the other one.

Suddenly, Killian flips over and began to kiss her on the lips, the cheek, neck and going down her body. He nips and sucks one of her nipples, while his hand is rubbing the other one. He traded breasts with his mouth and hand. Then slowly began to go down to her center, and suck her folds. She starts to moan with pleasure and grab Killian by the hair and force him to kiss her again. He smiles, as he enter her. When they have an orgasm together, Emma places her head on his chest.

"So I take it, my lack of buttons were driving you..."

"crazy, Killian. Did you do that on purpose?"

"Aye." She smacks him on the chest, with cause him to chuckle. "I have to say, seeing the same outfit on you..it was bloody-wicked." Killain kissed her. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Aye." Emma smile. "Ruby help me"

"I cannot figure out that woman. Or you." Killain said.

"I don't think you could. I am a mystery." Emma said..very sleepy.

"Good night, Luv" Killain said

"night." Emma said.

* * *

The next morning, at the diner. Ruby is getting ready for her work day. When Emma and Killian comes in, and is greeted by Ruby.

"I didn't see you at the party." Ruby said

"Well. When he saw my costume, he decided that we would spend the night at my apartment." Emma said.

"Did it work?" Ruby asked

"Yep. just the way I wanted. In fact, I think I am going to wear it again tonight." Emma said

"If you do. Be sure to close the windows.. I could hear you from the party." Ruby teased.

"Thanks for the heads up." Emma said, looking over at Killian, who smiles at her.

"I think that Killian is even more in love you, Emma" Ruby said.

"Can you tell?" Emma said.

"Yeah...Same for you." Ruby said, as she pours hot chocolate in to a mug.

"it is to early for me." Emma said, "I could see him in my life as..."

"Love, what are you talking about?"

"our order."

"pancakes, bacon and hot chocolate with cinnamon." Killain said, as he kisses her head. "I love you, Swan." He whisper into ear.

She smiles, and said. "you too, Jones"

The End


End file.
